The present invention generally relates to computers and more particularly relates to cursor controllers for such computers and even more particularly relates to methods and apparatus of controlling cursors in harsh environments.
In the past, designers of avionics displays and computer systems have endeavored to provide an increased use of cursor controlled flight deck operations. These cursor controlled computers can reduce the required number of control panels needed in an aircraft cockpit, thereby further providing for increased flexibility in system design as well as increased system redundancy. While these cursor-controlled computers have many advantages, they also have significant drawbacks.
The cockpit is not a mechanically static or benign environment. In-flight turbulence, forces of impact upon landing and. other forces resulting from maneuvering the aircraft can be substantial, especially for smaller aircraft and most especially, for fighter aircraft used in operation on-board aircraft carriers. These forces can cause mechanical displacement of the pilot""s hand while cursor manipulation is being attempted, thereby resulting in undesirable cursor movement or an inability to generate any cursor movement.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and apparatuses for controlling cursors in harsh environments.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cursor controller having an improved control characteristic, especially when used in harsh environments and during periods of substantial mechanical and physical interference with the operator""s manual control capabilities.
It is a feature of the present invention to utilize a multi-axis adjustable cursor controller.
It is an advantage of the present invention to simultaneously provide for stabilization of the user""s hand and control of a cursor.
It is another feature of the present invention to include a dynamic movement resistance characteristic.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide for increased control of a cursor during periods of high mechanical and physical interference with the operator""s hand movements.
The present invention is an apparatus and method for controlling a cursor which is designed to satisfy the aforementioned needs, provide the previously stated objects, include the above-listed features and achieve the already articulated advantages. The present invention is carried out in a xe2x80x9ccursor contact loss-lessxe2x80x9d manner in a sense that the time that a loss of contact and/or control between the operator""s hand and the cursor controller has been greatly reduced.
Accordingly, the present invention is a cursor controller having a stationary member along which a movable member is translated and rotated to provide cursor control signals.